The Endless Autum of My First Love: 2nd Copy
by Zehel Klein
Summary: Eren used to be a loner type of guy, a nerd, an outcast to the class and society, but came from a very rich but cold household of both busy working parents. He never knew what love feels, he is always alone. He's easily bullied and easily tricked or fooled by sweet words. He's an oblivious but really kindhearted type of guy blind on what is right, and what is wrong
1. Prologue

Hi Guys!..sorry for not being active for a long time, I've been busy with my work that I can't cope up writing & multitasking at the same time..sorry..anyways, I just want to introduce this new story, me & my friends, NyaNiko132 (NakeMiko in Wattpad) & XxXRogueYaoiGirlXxX from , come up with this as our collaboration for an Ereri story..yes, this is an Eren x Levi story..if your not comfortable reading this, then get the hell out of it..thank you very much...anyways, enjoy reading!..^_^

Eren used to be a loner type of guy, a nerd, an outcast to the class and society, but came from a very rich but cold household of both busy working parents. He never knew what love feels, he is always alone. He's easily bullied and easily tricked or fooled by sweet words. He's an oblivious but really kindhearted type of guy blind on what is right, and what is wrong

Enter Levi, a popular, easygoing, handsome playboy and social butterfly of the class. He is ambitious, aggressive, selfish, possessive, violent and a cold hearted guy. He never knew what love is and never will, because he came from a fucked up family, composed of an alcoholic abusive father and a junkie mother. So when him and Eren crosses path in highschool, he used this opportunity to make him submitted to him. On the other hand, Eren fell in love with him at first sight, oblivious on Levi's scheme.

 _ **Prologue**_

 **•** _ **:*°◇. •:*°◇. •:*°◇.**_

 _It all started this cold gloomy Autumn of mid-September, the trees started to change it's color and wilt like my spiraling emotions underneath. The scenery change to it's melancholy vibe, lonely and quiet like me. It never change,it's like a wheel that's rotating continuously hoping one time it will stop to change pace. Amidst my inner turmoil, there's a lingering silver piercing my soul for the very first time. Seeing through my very self, my very soul, my very heart on what I feel. This is the story on How me and Levi met for the very first time in this endless autumn we've been imprisoned to..._


	2. Chapter 1

_The trees leaves' had turned into shades of vibrant color orange and autumn leaves fall to the dry dead ground of the earth. The same cycle that happens every year, watching the trees wilt in a beautiful serene colors it presented. I sat down on my desk staring outside aimlessly on the window, completely lost in thought breathing in the fresh air the open window lets in._

 _I never really liked school much but I do love going to the library, the library became my second home and heaven when I'm sad and lonely. I always wear eye contacts to hide the fact that I have two different eye colors. My left eye was a honey gold color like the beginning of Autumn season that swirling flecks of amber or gold and my right eye was a teal color that you can see that vast depth of the deep caribbean ocean. I really hated it to be honest, it disgust me, but my mom, my dad and Isabel really love my eyes, they always said to me that it's very beautiful._

 _I used to be happy and carefree of life, but now, I kept this secret within me otherwise Jean and the other bullies will make fun of me and call me a freak...my parents have too much work so they don't spend much time with me and my sister Isabel,they are understanding parents just...busy all the time...and Isabel is protective of me since I get bullied alot by the jocks and you know...But now that they're not with me this time, I feel abandoned and neglected by them. I know they're doing this for the sake of mine and Isabel's future but, I've never been so lonely in my entire life even though Isabel is always by my side comforting and protecting me._

 _Amidst my inner conflict of emotions, I heard the door open but paid no mind to it, then something caught my attention in the corner of my eye. I slightly turned my head and saw a slick ravenous hair styled in an undercut, sharp steel-blue eyes that can pierced to your soul looking from it, smooth pale porcelain skin, though a short stature from my calculation and a cold expression that caught my eyes._

 _I was shocked, yes it was an understatement, my mouth agape slightly at the sight in front of me like an idiot I am. It was a the most gorgeous man I've ever seen in my entire being,our eyes locked and we stared at each other from a small distance...I don't know why, but whenever I stare at him, I feel so absorbed towards this man with a cold expression. We never broke eye contact until-_

 _"Tch, Oi brat, how fucking long are you going to stare?hmm? Take a picture, it'll last long" The man asked, the voice sounded familiar, I blinked a few times then it hit me. It was_ **the** _Levi Ackerman, one of the most Popular social butterflies in the school, the cold-hearted handsome playboy guy I've heard people talk about. Though, I've never met the guy personally only by rumors circulating around the campus. Now I can say that I have, my eyes widen and I stood from my seat like a wuss._

 _"A-Ah s-sorry! I-I just..."I trailed off, stuttering and lifting my glasses up to my nose a bit. the guy, Levi sighed._

 _"Nevermind about that, Class is a bout to start, go and sit back the hell down. Your causing a scene"He said in a monotone voice, I nodded feeling my face heating up from embarrassment. I sat back down looking at my lap visibly gulping, I glanced to the side and saw Levi sat in his seat smirking at me..(weird? why will he smirk at me if he's practically annoyed with me? maybe I'm thinking too much).._

 _"Alright! Class! Time to begin our first Lesson!"The Teacher beamed enthusiastically to our basically bored class._

• _:*°◇. •:*°◇. •:*°◇._

 _The school bell rang signaling it was lunch time. I grabbed my bag from my desk chair and rushed out of the classroom, right when the teacher said 'class dismissed' I hoped that I wouldn't run into Jean and the other bullies, but today just wasn't my lucky day..._

 _I was right next to the lockers when I felt someone bump into me hard, I looked up and saw Jean,Connie and Reiner grinning evily at me, I know that I'm mostly in trouble. I turned on my heel attempting to run, but Connie suddenly bring his foot out of nowhere making me trip and make my glasses fell of my face in the process. that causes me to hit the floor hard with a loud thud._

 _"Aww Is the little Nerd running away again? Well we're not gonna let you get away this time"Jean said, Reiner cracked his knuckles and Connie just snickered, I attempted to stand but I felt a foot on my back preventing me to._

 _I scowled at them and then reached for my glasses, my eyes widen when I realized that I could barely see my surroundings, just a blurry blobs..I accidentally rub my eyes without realizing, that one of my contacts fell off the ground so my golden Amber eye was showing, I covered my right eye with my left hand and attempted to grab my glasses. Then I saw a foot stomped on it crushing it permanently, I felt my eyes water and pushed the foot off me. I stood up shaking still covering my eye, I tried to desperately throw a punch at one of them but they dodged my futile attempt._

 _"Ohhh The Punching bag gonna go and fight back aye? You have some guts, eh?"Connie said from behind Jean, I was then pinned against one of the lockers and then Reiner punched me in the gut, I glared at them feeling the imense pain add up. The punches soon became kicks, my face was battered and bruised along with a bloody busted lip and bloody nose. The three bullies snickered at my weak figure, I scowled at them somehow the whole time I mananged to cover my eye._

 _"Yo Jean, now that I noticed it for a while, why is he covering his eye the whole time?"Reiner asked, I saw Jean shrug but then smirk._

 _"Well then let's find out, shall we?" He said, My eyes widen and I took a step back, Connie raised a brow then stepped forward, he pried my hand off my eye revealing the mis-matched color, He gasped._

 _"Dude he's a fucking total freak!"Connie exclaimed pointing at me._

 _"Holy fucking shit! your right!"Reiner said._

 _"Why the fuck are your eyes like that Jaeger?"Jean said shoving me backwards, I pushed him back making him narrowed his eyes, He punched me in the face making me spit out a bit of blood._

 _"Tch,I guess we messed with him enough today,let's go guys"Reiner said, the three finally left me, I sighed in relief and picked up my stuff, I headed towards the nurse's office again._

• _:*°◇. •:*°◇. •:*°◇._

 _" you have been getting so much beatings these days what is happening to you?"The nurse asked wiping one of my cuts on my cheek with alchohol making me wince in pain._

 _"I just got into some fights that's all"I lied, my voice sounding hoarse, the nurse sighed._

 _"Why are you covering your eye up Jaeger? It's not hurt is it?"The nurse asked reaching her hand out, I swatted it away._

 _"Do you have an eyepatch I could use?"I asked, the nurse frowned but then sighed and nodded, she went to one of her drawers and brought out a patch, I snatched it then turned around to put it on without her seeing my eye, I turned back around right after I finished putting the eyepatch on._

 _"Thank you so much Miss, I'll be fine from here. thank you"I said slightly bowing down then leaving the room, I sighed as I looked at the time._

 _ **12:45pm**_

 _"Just great...sigh" I groaned, annoyed and irritated, I headed towards the classroom so I skipped lunch. I'm not really feeling hungry at the moment so it's fine, I sat in the same old desk that I sit in every year I go to this hellhole called, school. I stared again wondering, at the autumn trees outside the window next to me, and once again, I found myself daydreaming aimlessly on my never ending colorless life. "When will be the time this endless torment going stop, I wonder?" I sighed and hoped that it will get better throughout the days._

 **okay, so I was just about to fried my brain into oblivion and couldn't think on what's next for the upcoming chapters...Again, thanks for enjoying and liking this story!...Rate & Review for this, if the story is good or flop...see you again guys!...**

 **MiMi, Rogue & DaL (Zehel Klein)**

 **（≧∇≦）** **(** **Д** **)** **ﾉ**


	3. Chapter 2

_School finally ended and I'm finally in front of the door leading inside of the enormous cold mansion I called "home". I sighed and turned the knob of the front door. Bracing myself as I enter inside the cold, empty household._

 _"I'm home!"I said, going inside the house and shutting the door behind me. I looked around and saw that it's the same old emptiness that filled the house, no people's laughter echoes in all corners of the room, no tv sounds or even the sounds of footsteps eager to welcome you together with a warm embrace that will envelope your entire being. I was about to walk back, up to my room until I saw a red mop of hair in the corner of my eyes. I turned my head and then I saw my sister Isabel emerged from the other room pouncing onto me and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug._

 _"Oh Eren-bro! Welcome back!"She beamed to me but then frowned and scowled when she saw the bruises marred on my face. She cupped my cheeks and inspected it, then brought my head down forcing me to face her face full of rage._

 _"Oh my god! your so bruised and your glasses are broken what happened?!"she said raising her voice, face full of terror on the sight in front of her. I stayed silent not daring to speak a word, her expression showed concern,worry,rage and sadness._

 _"It's fucking horseface and the other jocks wasn't it?! I swear I have no fucking idea what they have against you! Oh Eren-bro, I'm so sorry for not being there with you!"She said, pulling me into another tight hug,I sighed and hugged her back._

 _"Don't worry about it, anyways it isn't your fault those motherfuckers beat me while you aren't around,Though, I wish I can just fucking beat the shit out of their faces and kick their ass"I say with venom, She pulled me backwards out of the hug._

 _"Well, I wish I can put them in the freaking hospital. but, that would suspend me and I won't be able to be there for you at school if you needed me"Isabel said biting her lip, I rolled my eyes and laid my hands on her shoulders._

 _"Don't worry...anyways, what's that magnificent smell?"I said, sniffing the air and smelled the lingering scent of chocolate in cookies, she grinned._

 _"I made chocolate chip cookies! It's in the kitchen, I know how you really love them big bro! Moms always bakes that for us when we're younger" Isabel said, beaming but with a hint of sadness in her voice as she mentioned what mom used to do for us in the past when she is not that busy in her work. My eyes widen and I smiled with glee as I rushed to the kitchen then heard Isabel yell-_

 _"Hey! save some for me!"She yelled in protest._

 _"Can't promise that!"I said back to her, as I headed my way to the kitchen to claim my treats. I saw her pout and I chuckled going to the counter eating some cookies she had made. These cookies triggers some good childhood memories makes my eyes watered a little, remembering the times when mom was not that busy and makes time for us to bake our favorite treats. Later on, we spent our time bonding and watching some movies that we liked to watch in the past. I saw Isabel squirm and lean on my side, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder in a comforting manner._

 _"So...how was your time at the other side?...it dosen't hurt too much, does it?...Eren-bro...You're always worrying me...Are you sure you're fine?..."Isabel asked me, touching my cut cheek. I grasped her hand smiling softly, I pressed both our foreheads together._

 _"I am fine Izzy..you don't need to over stressed yourself over me all the times you know?..you can't always be there for me so I have to be independent and stand in my own two feet...you can't protect me forever..."I said to her in a reassuring manner, Her eyes narrowed as she backed away giving me a mad look._

 _"I will!, and I will try! You're always being hurt! mom and dad aren't here with us most of the time to check on you, and you always get bullied every time! and it hurts me to see you always like that! you're always saying that you're fine, but it's clear that you aren't! Let me do this for you Eren-bro! I want to protect you...I want to be there to help you...can't...can't you see?...I-I...why...why you?..."Isabel said standing up, then falling to her knees shaking, tears threatening to fall from her eyes and starting to sob uncontrollably._

 _It really pains me to see the way my sister upset and suffering because of me. Why can't we be happy for once? Why? If only we can go back from the time when we were younger together with Mom and Dad, but thinking of it really hurts me the way I am. I know, I can't go back to the past where my family is complete, happy and carefree of their surroundings. But reality is cruel to us, we all just fell apart knowing the cause of all this turmoil will be none other than their one and only fucking "Job". I know I'm really selfish thinking that way to my very own parents, but it really saddened me to see Isabel affected on what's currently happening to our family and what's happening to me at my very own school. 'Is it too much to ask for all of this? I only just want to complete again my family'_

 _"why of all people, it has got to be you?..."she muttered, tears falling from her beautiful, dazzling emerald eyes opposite from my hideous one. My eyes soften as I stood and knelt down in front of her to hug her tightly._

 _"Fate can be cruel...you can't decide and choose the way you wanted it to happen..."I said with no emotion, she buried her face on my shoulder and started to cry on her hearts content. A single tear fell from my eyes as I smiled sadly looking from afar..._

 _'Though, I still have some tiny hope in the deepest depth of my heart that this circumstances will completely vanished into nothingness...but at the same time, I still felt empty from the inside, like a hollow doll staring into an endless void...'I thought to myself while comforting my terrified and devastated sister._

 _'When is the last time I felt the emotions called Love?' Did I really completely forget what it feels like to be cherished and loved again by someone?'_

 ** _•_** ** _:*°◇. •:*°◇. •:*°◇._**

 _I woke up the next day groaning, 'shit there's still a numb pain on my stomach...ugh' I flung my legs to the side of the bed and stood up not bothering to fix my sheets and pillows. I grabbed my spare glasses and colored contacts from my drawer and went to the bathroom to take a short and quick shower. I got out of my bathroom and slipped on my light green shirt, a thick wool tan colored cardigan, a muffler since it's very cold outside, a blue jeans and a black converse. I got ready for school and grabbed my bag, my wallet and cellphone on the nightstand, then headed out of my room going downstairs. To my surprise, Isabel was already downstairs in a complete set of her school's autumn uniform, waiting at the front door of our foyer. I rarely eat breakfast in the house during mornings, since we have no maids to prepared the meals for us and because it's our own choice that we pleaded our parents not to troubled themselves to hire one of them for us, since we can practically take care of ourselves perfectly, but they insisted to hired a chauffeur to safely delivered us daily in our schools._

 _Yes, Isabel and I attends a different school but it's just a few blocks away from my school. The reason why we attend a different school is that Isabel's school offers international studies for marine biology overseas, I just know how she loves to study about marine life and it's origin since we were little, hence, the school only offers the course exclusively for female students since the school is an all girls catholic school that are very different from what I attended currently. At first, she doesn't like the idea to be separated with me, but I just persuaded her to pursue her dreams and be a supportive older brother for her. I just decided between my inner debate to just grab a light snack later in the cafeteria._

 _"I'm walking with you to school, no protests! Let's go Eren-bro, our chauffeur is waiting for us outside. Come on ,Hurry up!" Isabel said firmly, grabbing my arm. I nodded slowly, then was dragged out of the house to go inside of our car driven by our family's chauffeur, speeding it's way to our separate school. when we arrived, Isabel and I parted ways but being the protective mother hen figure of a sister she is, she glared at anyone who are making a weird face towards us. I waved at her to call her attention, when she went on and left to the other building for her own school. I sighed and went through the front gate, my head was already filled with uneasy thoughts throughout the time I'm reaching the school front gate, when suddenly I didn't notice I bumped into someone._

 _"Oi! watch the fuck where you'r- oh it's you, brat.." I looked up to the direction where the voice is coming from, and then I spotted..._ _ **him**_ _...'damn it! why_ _ **him**_ _of all people should I bumped in this fucking early morning...just fucking great! Eren fucking Jaeger..you did a great fucking job!' I cringe in my own thoughts, and my heart is now practically racing again when I saw his face and steel-blue eyes piercing through me._

 _"Ahm..U-uh...sorry again.."I said stuttering, looking down on the floor shaking in fear and embarrassment. I heard him sigh._

 _"Brat, you don't need to apologize every fucking time you see me..by the way, what's your name?"I heard Levi ask, smirking, amusement is clearly plastered in his face. I gulped as I looked up to him uncertainly._

 _Levi wears a tight dark gray shirt that you can see his muscles and abs forming in his shirt, a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and a knee high black boots. The clothes really suits him well even in his short stature, the girls and even some of the boys are practically drooling at the sight of him. This causes him to attract more attention than he is and it causes me to be more awkward and embarrassed the way I am now at the moment._

 _"Eren...Eren Jaeger"I said shyly, He hummed in acknowledgement._

 _"Hoh? not bad for a name brat" he stated with clear interest coating his smooth deep husky voice. It give shivers to my spine._

 _"Levi"_

 _"H-huh?" I response dumbly_

 _"I said, my name is Levi Ackerman, brat. Are you even listening on what I'm fucking saying?" He said._

 _"Yeah I know, I heard gossips about you already so I already know your name"I said in my normal monotone voice, he rolled his eyes and stared at me blankly. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, he reached his hand out for me to shake, I stared at him confused, but eventually gave in and grasped his hand and I shook it._

 _"Well see you later then, brat"He said chuckling and switched to smirking, then started walking away mixing to the dazzling crowd where he's really rightfully belonged to. I know he's out my league, he's the Light, while I'm the Darkness. We're practically the YinYang, the total opposite from one another._

 _"yeah...see you.."I said through whispers, I doubt he heard me because he was already gone and that's the cue to the bell rang, and my eyes widen, realizing I'm gonna be late if I stay here longer. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" I cursed, as I dash my way along the long empty corridors to reach my first period. I ran to the class, passing the beautiful vibrant autumn trees and the fountain in the middle of schoolyard._

 ** _•_** ** _:*°◇. •:*°◇. •:*°◇._**

 _I sighed in frustration and face-planted on my desk when the bell rang, signaling that the first period is already ended. I barely made it to the class and it's already finished,'Just my luck!' I thought sarcastically, I stood from my seat and grabbed my bag in the process and bolted my way to the door, out of the classroom. I planned on going to the school's library but sadly, Lady Luck isn't always by my side. When suddenly I opened the door, I bumped into someone_ _ **again**_ _and this time I fell on my butt dropping my bag and my stuffs scattered everywhere, I hissed and mumbled incoherent curses, then looked up seeing the same steel-blue eyes I had encountered a while ago...it's Levi Fucking Ackerman again?!..._

 _"Brat, why do we keep running into each other?hmm?"I heard him say, pinching the bridge of his nose and sigh, I scrambled and gathered my stuffs as fast as I can from the floor then stood up, again, the heat started rushing to my face from the third row of embarrassment from crossing with Levi._

 _"S-Sorry!"I apologized, trying to at least carry my stuffs without having them slipped off my grasp again._

 _"I told you brat, you don't need to apologize for everything, it's getting really fucking annoying, anyways, you okay?"He asked, I nodded._

 _"well since I keep on seeing you, do you want to go to lunch with me?"Levi purred, I blushed lightly and bit my lip._

 _"S-Sure..."I replied hesitantly but nodded anyways, he then turned around, walking away then stopped halfway to face me again smirking and gesturing, motioning for me to follow him, I obliged since I have no choice but to followed him going to lunch. 'This will gonna be a very long day ahead of me' I sighed, while walking my way awkwardly to the cafeteria together with the very person who will suddenly enter their way to flip my entire world upside down and changed my perspective to the feelings that are called "_ _ **Love**_ _".._

 ** _•_** ** _:*°◇. •:*°◇. •:*°◇._**

 **Thank you so much guys for supporting and reading this story from the beginning up to the current chapters..without your support and encouragement, story will not be inspired as to know...please Rate & Review for this story!**.. **it's also available in Wattpad under (NakeMiko) and by NyaNiko132 & XxXRogueYaoiGirlXxX ,so please visit us there!...**

 **~note:**

 **Eren isn't completely oblivious on what love feels like (sorry for not explaining it properly in the summary)...he only forgot what again the feelings are like from a very long time because of his workaholic parents that are never been at home and working overseas...you know they are a very rich fellas right? That's why their job's and businesses are also running across the globe...Grisha is a highly famous and respected doctor around the world, he has many hospitals..be it a private or a public one (donated to the poor)..he is very influential although, starting to have less time for his wife and his children because of his line of work...**

 **His current stay in, is in Paris (nope, Levi will not gonna be french here this time..He's a partially German with a half of Japanese descent..while Eren is partial German and Turkish) with his wife Carla who are also busy as a highly renowned fashion designer in the fashion industry of Paris and New York...so this 2 are always basically in overseas all the time...that's why it really pains their children to see their parents slowly having a relationship gap from them being always busy all the time...**

 **Isabel attends in an all girls catholic school named Academy. while Eren attends a community school named Trost high (yes, the story sets in Trost co'z I don't want to be biased on what country or town they're residing to)...Isabel is 2 years younger than Eren so she's practically 15 years old and freshman student...Eren is 18 years old and a senior high like Levi, although Levi is older than Eren by 1 year because his 19...yes, Levi is a senior high repeater co'z he has a reputation...that's why...I'll not gonna tell the other details co'z it will follows the sequence and storyline of the next chapters...hope that answers your questions...^_^...**

 **~MiMi, Rogue & DaL(Zehel Klein) *\\(^o^)/*** **（≧∇≦）**


	4. Chapter 3

Summary: The start of Eren's hellish life in Levi's grasp.  
The pieces have been set into motion.

Notes: DaL: AFTER SO FRIGGIN LONG OF WRITER'S BLOCK WHY DID I ONLY DO THIS NOW GAH SCHOOL YOU SLOWED MY BRAIN DOWN I CAN'T BELIEVE IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO FU- mmph! *hand over mouth*  
Niko: this is why I'm here with you...*drags her away*  
DaL: it always happened all the times *sweat drop*  
*hand uncovers mouth while being dragged away* ANYWAYS PLEASE ENJOY READING WHILE NIKO IS BEING MY THERAPIST BYE  
Rogue: Guys?  
Rogue: *Sighs* Please enjoy the chapter. ~MiMi, Rogue & DaL

 **Chapter Text**

 _I stood somewhere outside of class, relishing the silence, of fucking course I'm ditching what else? It's fucking boring and I don't see why we even bother going to math,science and all that shit. I've done it all before, its pointless to me. So I went out for a bit, somewhere outside of class._

 _Well, I went to the bleachers since it's one place where I don't have to walk all the way back from there and to the fucking hallways just to get back to the group and lunch. There's also the fact that I can have a cig without being caught, but lets ignore that little fact._

 _I sighed as I let my back slide down the wall behind the bleachers and took out a cig. Cigarettes are great for my stress relief aside from sex/fucking...yeah, they might be not-so-good for my lungs, but am I fuck quitting. It's the only privilege I have in this hell hole they dare call a school. Well my name's Levi Ackerman, my mom's a junkie and my dad's an asshole. Whaddya expect from a guy like me? My family's shitty in every way, heck even I am._

 _Don't look at me like that._

 _I breathed out a puff of smoke and let my ebony bangs rest over my steel-blue eyes. Honestly I don't know what people see in me. I'm a fucking mess. I stood back up, dropped the cigarette I had, and stepped on it. Glancing at my watch, I left before the melancholy buzz of the school bell went off._

 _Seriously everything about school is depressing, the dirt, the stereotypes, the teachers, the acting, it's a system well rehearsed. In fact... maybe not. A day ago something caught my eyes, it was a brunette with a mix of deep sea caribbean in his eyes, or so we were meant to believe. The real truth was; he had one. The jocks figured that he was wearing contacts after their last bout of "fun" with the brat; one eye was a deep, deep sea caribbean and the other was a blend of golden amber. Unique yes, but not necessarily a good thing._

 _I think his name was Aron...Erin...Eren Jeager? I think he was named Eren Jaeger. Well the Jaeger's are known as wealthy and influential people and also, he is the son of Carla and Grisha Jaeger, hm... The brat seems like an easy one to manipulate, if the naivety was anything to go by and the virgin blushes._

 _He was flustered the first time I met him, but what should I use him for? Sex? Money? Well he's just like the rest, ultimately worthless and at my disposal, so anything is possible. He's just another bitch that will soon be grovelling at my feet begging for me to help him after I've broken him. The real kicker though? I'll be the one to deal the finishing blow and grind my foot into his broken body, and shatter him. All with a sickening smile on my face. Ah... sounds fun. Well Eren Jaeger, I guess you're my next target. Buckle up buttercup._

 _A bump and the sound of multiple books dropping to the floor pulled me out of my inner rambling. It looks like I made it to the brat's class whilst lost in thought, and surprise surprise, speak of the devil, the brat had once again bumped into me. Shocker. He was on the floor and his stuff was scattered all over the moldy tiled floor, disgusting._

 _Oh my fucking god again?...Seriously again?... Also what is up with this disgusting floor? What do the janitors do in this school? One things for certain; it isn't their fucking job._

 _"Brat why do we keep bumping into each other?hm?"I said sighing and pinching the bridge of my nose sounding annoyed as fuck. I see the brat apologize and start to scramble trying to get his stuff without it slipping from his grasp. Calm yourself Levi, play it nice. I'am getting so annoyed with this brat's countless apologizing, if he would just watch where he was going there would be no need to apologize. Tch._

 _"I told you brat, you don't need to apologize for everything, it's getting really fucking annoying. Anyways, you okay?"I asked trying to sound at least a BIT concerned but in truth I'm just plain fucking annoyed. He nodded his head as a shaky yes and I suddenly smirked internally, a great idea coming to my mind._

 _"Well since I keep on seeing you, do you want to go to lunch with me?"I purred, he bit his lip and blush slightly. The light pink dusted his cheeks and I felt a large sum of pride in knowing that I was the one who caused it. My abilities are endless._

 _"S-Sure" He replied._

 _Bingo._

 _I turned around and started walking away, only stopping halfway to turn and smirk at him, gesturing for him to follow. He obliged willingly and caught up with me, though it was half-heartedly. The brat was lost in thought it seemed as we were heading for the cafétéria... or... lunchroom, whatever the fuck they called it for._

 _I turned when a soft exhale reached my ears and I spared the brat a quick glance before continuing on until we arrived in there. Upon entering the lunchroom, I looked around and searched for the table my group was at, a loud cackle and snort was the only sound I needed to hear before I was grabbing the brat's wrist and heading in that direction._

 _His eyes widened slightly as I pulled him, but he made no effort to complain so I continued with my ministrations, not like I was going to stop anyway no matter how much the brat complained. The introductions were short, and everyone began conversing with him as if he wasn't just some stranger invading our territory. It was amusing when the brat's breath hitched after I motioned for him to sit beside me, but that didn't stop me from having to resist the urge to roll my eyes. Everyone was the fucking same._

 _"Oh my god who's this little cutie?!" Shitty Four-eyes (also known as Hanji) said excitingly with gleaming eyes as they looked over at the brat, who was frozen on the spot. There was a few seconds of silence, before chaos erupted and Shitty Four-eyes threw themselves on the brat. His reaction was too little too late. He jumped back in his seat, but not before Shitty Four-eyes suddenly pounced on the poor-guy and began inching their face closer and closer an-_

 _Too close._

 _My eye twitched and I scooted over to push Shitty Four-eye's face- or more like shove their fucking maniac look away before they could even...never mind... It's not my fault they looked like they were going to fucking drool all over the brat. I mean seriously, it always happens when she always had that fucking look!_

 _They pouted because she wasn't able to examine the new guy's features a.k.a examine my new victim or toy to be broken...To this day I still don't understand how in the devil am I best-friends with this person. It's beyond science. Petra tried her best to hide her disgust as she glanced at Eren, but it was still very apparent on her features, it seems that she might hate the new brat...oh well..._

 _Oluo who tries to copy my style because he's desperate to get in Petra's pants (I don't really fucking care, she's just another quick fuck), clicked his tongue and was about to say something but somehow ended up biting his tongue, resulting in blood spurting out and staining his teeth. I scrunched my nose in disgust and the brat-Eren-was taken back. Feigning concern, I asked if he was okay. It's an important factor, gaining your victims trust, after-all._

 _"Ah no worries, that always happen to him...always..." I pointed out making sure to put strong emphasis on the 'always'. He nodded, eyebrows still scrunched up in slight concern for the guy, but otherwise he didn't comment on it. Which I was slightly grateful about._

 _I didn't need a fucking panicking brat winging in my ear all break. I tried doing small chat, but the brat didn't seem to talk much. He sometimes answered with a nod, 'mm', yes or a no to some of the questions, but otherwise remained silent throughout the majority of the conversation. Normally I could appreciate the silent type, but this was just fucking ridiculous and pissed me of to know end. He always diverted his eyes from the people, and he acted flustered when people got too close, I guess he was not much of a people person. What a wierd-_

 _Interesting._

 _Gazing side-long at Eren, I observed what just happened with a curious stare. When he turned his head, his eyes widened in ever-growing horror and he jerked back in his seat. Sweat beaded down his forehead and breaths barely escaped through his quivering frame as he snapped his head back around with a hitch in his breath. His body cowered in fear and as I turned to see where he was previously looking, I had to forcefully stop the sadistically amused chuckle that wanted to escape._

 _There in all of his bold, giant glory stood Reiner and his crew sporting dirty sneers and constipated glares._

 _Ha, shit jokes._

 _"And if it isn't Eren Gayger! what brings you here?" Reiner said in a condescending tone. The other two, Baldy (Connie) and Horse-face (Jean, duh) started snickering after the jab, whilst my other friend, Farlan, was wearing an amused smile. So all it took was one look at his bullies to have him trembling in fear? This is an interesting development in my plan._

 _I truly have been blessed with the most amusing pet longing to be broken by my very own two hands._

Notes: DaL: well...I've short-circuited T^T er mah gawd I hate my life It's too much process  
Rogue: I'am sure it'll improve... at least I hope it will o.O Maybe? Idk. I'm sure it will!  
Niko: mhm...I think we're just having random author's note just for enter-  
DaL: I know I know...But I think I'm gonna have major writer's block again my head is too filled in ;-;  
Niko: Maybe not meh...anyways goodbye and thanks for reading hope you enjoyed  
DaL: What I thought I was suppose to say that.  
Niko: well I did so well bye again readers  
Rogue: Thank-you for reading! Please let us know what you think!  
DaL: Rate & Review guys, if the story is good or not...you're very welcome to comment, kudos..etc!... ~MiMi, Rogue & DaL （≧∇≦)


	5. Chapter 4

Summary:

Levi's setting in motion on gaining Eren's trust. The true hell is just beginning, what will become of Eren?...

Notes:

 ** _Niko/MiMi: I'm being filled with homework, lacking sleep and so much boring and depressing stuff...so much...;-; I'd rather listen to metal and rock all day than go do schoolwork…just why school...why must you do this to me hell...whyyy…._**

 ** _Rogue: I think it's for your education Niko. No, I know its for your education. I don't think you can get out of it without paying a fine each time either. You could go homicidal? No- don't do that. Then you'll just go to prison. *Sighs*. I'm not very good at this. I'm sure it will get better Niko! There... I finally got it right._**

 ** _DaL: that's right guys!..we should be happy and positive you know?...instead of being depressed...hehehe...anyways, enjoying reading!...^_^..._**

 **•** _ **:*°◇. •:*°◇. •:*°◇**_

 _Although, I find this whole situation rather amusing, and really want to watch the show all the way through until the very end. I still have to stick to the bastard plan to get the brat's trust or the whole thing will just... collapse pathetically. That can't happen, because if it does... if it does all I will be left with is rubbles... and what can I do with rubbles? Nothing. Gathering up my pride, I faked a worried glance towards the cowering brat, who was totally oblivious to the looks of amusement behind him to my utter relief. "Are you okay?" I asked sweetly, making sure my words were moist with honey, whilst on the inside I had to resist a bork._

 _Nice people are disgusting._

 _The brat stared at me, eyes wide with fear and shoulders hunched as he tried to hide his quaking. An unwelcome feeling of disappointment appeared it my gut when his eyes didn't light up like usual, but I quickly brushed it off in favour of focusing on my plan._

" _I-I they..uh..uhm…" The poor guy couldn't say a single statement properly without stammering over his words. I raised a brow when he took a deep breath, watching the way his Adams- apple bobbed with hesitation. "W-why are t-they here?" he asked stuttering, his fingers shaking as he attempted to move shift away, as though to disappear under the jocks intense gazes. I faked being clueless and tipped my head to the side."Well, they're my other friends, you know them?" I say in a questioning manner, god it's so hard faking this a lot. When in reality, I just want to grab his head and smash it of the fucking table._

 _Calm down Levi, you need to focus and get it through with the fucking plan._

" _I-I...um...We me-met before…" the brat said looking to his side, his hands were clasped together and his knuckles were turning white. He didn't face the other jocks, he trembled weakly and his eyes glistened with unshed tears. I sighed through my nose."Could you explain to me what is wrong?" I asked calmly, trying not to cringe at the softness of my voice. He turned around to face me, he looked as if he was about to cry, he still hadn't stopped trembling and it was starting to get on my last nerve. Biting my tongue I bit back the remark I wanted to bark out "Well I fucking know you've met before dumbfuck"._

" _W-well...they kinda bully me...a lot…" He mumbled into his sleeve which was now covering his mouth, the words were quiet enough just for me to hear. I turn to Reiner and his crew, a knowingly amused look on my face. "Hey Reiner, why don't you back off? The kid's already too scared to face you guys and it's like he's about to cry anytime now" I said surprisingly sternly, it was the shock that settled in first but Reiner soon recovered and had a wicked grin on his face. He started to fake a deep scowl, stress lines on point. "Awh c'mon, Levi don't ruin our fun with the guy" he said keeping up the act, I threw him a small glare but not one of my signature ones. He forced a flinch and backed up and then sighed faking disappointment, "Fine...But I can't promise it won't happen again..." he said. Satisfied with his response, I glanced at Eren who had stopped trembling and was giving me a conflicted look._

 _Come on brat._

 _Just take the bait._

 _I could feel the menacing stare of Petra drilling holes in the back of my head, but no matter what, it didn't affect bitch acts like I'm her boyfriend and in all honesty I have no idea why she's still around me or why I let her. I guess it's just for entertainment, she is a good fuck but whatever, anyways back to the plan._

 _"You feeling better?" I asked him scooting closer. He lightly blushed then his head fall so he was lying down on the table."Y-yeah..thanks for that.." he whispered lightly and I had a deep feeling of relief wash over me. Thank fuck he's finally beginning to trust me._

 _I noticed that Reiner and the crew had left already to another table, they knew what was going on so they don't have a grudge against me every time this had happened. It's become kind of a tradition now. Every year we fuck with one newbie and watch with amusement as they are crushed from the huge fall, despair evident on their tear ridden faces. They're doomed as soon as it begins. The higher they climb, the harder they fall. It was usually so easy, however I felt like this was going to be harder than I thought for some reason, but that doesn't matter._

 _I always get what I want._

" _You're welcome bright eyes" I said giving him a cheeky wink and a lady-killer of a smile after the short nickname flew out of my mouth. Turning my head around I watched as Eren quickly turned his head around after making eye-contact, avoiding his gaze, but the sudden rosiness of his cheeks gave him away._

 _"W-what kind of n-nickname is that? he asked. I looked at him whilst crossing my legs purposely, dragging out the silence. I had almost completely forgot about my lunch so I took a quick bite of an apple, allowing the bitterness to fade before replying._

 _"What? Don't like it? It's named after your beautiful bright eyes"I said not really realizing I had complimented him ever so properly. The first past of what I said was intentional, however the second part... not so much. However it wouldn't make much a difference to take it back now, the damage had already been done._

 _The brat was already bright red._

" _Y-you think my e-eyes are beautiful?" He asked. I gazed at him intently, confusion clear in my irises."'Course why wouldn't I? They're unique" I replied, a thick husk to my voice. He nodded slowly before fiddling with his fingers and finally, we went on and started to eat at last. Eren was quiet mostly, but when he did decide to join in the conversation ( with a fucking nod that his), I chatted with him as well as Erwin and Hanji._

 _Though the other bitches and you know...were having dark looks._

• _:*°◇. •:*°◇. •:*°◇._

 _The bell had rung signaling it was time for the next classes. The others except me, Erwin and Hanji never really spoke to Eren the whole break time. The whole place that used to be crowded started to empty until not much people were left._

" _Hey Eren" I called out to him before he left the large room. He turned around to face me while he staggered"Y-yes?" he said. I gave him a piece of paper with my number on it."Call me when you want to hang out anytime, see you" I said walking away giving a wink and a smirk. Before exiting the hall, I saw him turn deep red before I left the room, not without noticing a pissed off Petra stalk towards Eren._

 _I went on and pretended I didn't notice, because I knew what she was going to do. I almost felt sympathy for him._

 _Almost._

 _I skipped class once again._

 _Opened up at pack of cigs and lit up a stick, while strolling under the withering autumn trees. Fucking gloomy and bland, just like me._

 _Not once did the smirk leave my face._

 _Today was a good day_

 ** _Niko/MiMi: finally!...I've survived without being short circuited...how was it?!...how was I-..._**

 ** _Rogue: yup!...we did it guys!...chapter 4 is done...stay tuned for more chapters brought you by Levi's assholeness...more of Eren's torments coming up... I'm not apologizing -_-_**

 ** _DaL: I can't wait that to happen...Bitch is setting in motion to hurt our poor baby Eren...T^T...anyways, please Rate & Review guys...comment or kudos are very welcome...we really want to know what do you think of our story?...is it good or not?...so that we can proceed with chapter 5...just tell us what are your thoughts about it, we will gladly listened..._**

 ** _~Thank you for reading and supporting our story guys, without you...this will not be motivated and inspired!...^_^_**

 ** _~ MiMi, Rogue & DaL *\\(^o^)/*_**

 ** _Notes:_**

Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 5

**Niko/MiMi: GOD finally...at least I did half of this and I recovered from school and loads a shit -_-**

 **Haru[Yukito]: And Hello I'm Haru,I guess I'm the new Co-Author for this fanfic right here :| And added some shit...**

 **Rogue: Seriously, this chapter has took some time to upload. I would like to apologize, *bows*, we'll try to be bit quicker next time, just try to bear with us for the mean time. On another note, I'm glad you're feeling a little better Niko, also welcome Haru! and... Yukito (O/O)**

 **DaL(Zehel Klein): Finally...at long last, chapter 5 is done, now...what will happened to our favorite brat from now on?...so stay tune with us until the end..:)**

 **Rogue: I hope you enjoy the chapter everyone, it's a little bit longer then past ones ^-^**

 _My eyes followed Levi's figure as he strut out of the room, not leaving without sending a sexy smirk and wink in my direction. The temperature of the room seemed to sky-rocket as I felt my face, which I was sure was flushed a deep rose colour due to the heat radiating from my cheeks. I planned on staring at the door-way for a little while, disregarding the school bell and all, until I felt a dainty hand tap the base of my shoulder._

 _With my back stiffening, I turned apprehensively only to be met with dark eye's of Petra, the most popular girl in this campus that all male student want to have a date with her and who are rumored going out with Levi, but I'm sure that's not the case of it. Twisted a grin of her comrades, the warm feeling that was once in my stomach just moments ago, was replaced with thick, icy shards which left my body trembling and unable to move, incapacitated. It was a long time before I found the ability to speak through my fear, lips trembling, a weak voice which I didn't recognize as my own echoed throughout the room, "Uh... H-hi Petra what's-"_

 _My face snapped to the side and a sickening crack cut me off from continuing. It took me a while to recover and realize what happened, that was until the roaring laughter of her friends filled the silence of the room and a stinging sensation traveled across my now bruised cheek._

 _The slap was as loud as a clap and stung my face and left vibrations from the power behind the hit. It had been an open-handed smack and it left a violent red welt behind, marking the majority of my cheek. I felt blood trickle down my cheek, and finally noticed the small laceration below my eye, from where the golden ring surrounding Petra's pale finger had caught me. She... she slapped me?...why?_

 _I slowly turn my head at an agonizingly slow pace and faced the she-devil in her eyes, my eye's bulging with shock when I found her glaring daggers back at my own. "P-Petra, wha-what?... Why did you-" my voice got caught in my throat when her glare turned deadly, and the atmosphere around her grew to have the animosity of a wild tiger._

 _My heart dropped to my stomach, and I found myself shrinking under the heartless glares sent my way. I was like a flower wilting before the darkness, completely at the mercy of those before me. With each glare came a new swallow and another petal falling onto the cold, hardware floor below, until I was standing a measly stem in front of the animals in front of me._

 _Judging by the sneer's on their faces, they enjoyed watching themselves un-pick me. 'Why did I deserve this kind of fate...Am I a really bad person to be treated this kind of cruelty bestowed upon me? Am I cursed to not taste happiness forever? Will I die trapped on this endless torment, not knowing my ways on how to escape this void swallowing me?...' This are the thoughts circulating in my mind, debating and seeking answers into nothingness, hoping someone will hear my pleads in this pain I've been experiencing. But alas, I know there isn't someone who can hear me because I know I'm all alone in this battle forever till the day my threads of sanity faded into oblivion._

 _"Listen here you fucking faggot" She spat at me venomously, a sickly twisted grin forming on her once angelic face. I felt goosebumps appear on the back of my neck and nasty shivers wrack up my spine. The other people with her had menacing, dark looks on their faces whilst glaring at me, they had this look... I could tell... they despised me. The reason were unknown to me. A quick shudder coursed throughout my body, drawing Petra's attention._

 _Her eyes lighted with sadistic amusement, and she sent a small, knowing smirk at my fear-filled stance. The smirk itself, although small, was almost enough to make me fall to my knees, but before I have the chance to look at her, her deep scowl returned and her voice boomed throughout the room, filled with malice and murderous intent only directed at me._

 _"I want you to stay the fuck away from Levi, got it? You're a weak, little freak with freaky-ass, ugly eyes. Look at your pathetic-ass self crying over a slap over a girl._ _ **YOU**_ _have_ _ **NO**_ _chance with_ _ **HIM.**_ _He's_ _ **MINE!**_ _" Before I had the chance to defend myself I felt rough, callous hands restrain me from behind and forcefully push me to my knees, at the complete mercy of Petra._

 _Angry eyes were just the start, then came the strut towards me, and finally came the slamming down of her fists on my chest and face. The eyes which used to be a honey-brown, were no more colourful than dirty ice with each hit which was rained down upon me._

 _Ragged breath's escaped my lips as my lungs rummaged for oxygen and my throat clogged up with pain. The metallic taste of blood marred my tongue and mixed with the saltiness of my tears, I had to fight down the urge to gag. A searing shot of pain ran up my side, a scream escaping my pale lips as the devastating sounds bounced off the lunch-room's halls. I could make out the figure of Petra stood opposite me and through blurry eyes, I watched as she pulled out a makeup brush._

 _Different kinds of emotions welling up on the face of people present in this hall. Some are of pure entertainment, of disgust, rage, despise and most of all Pity...That's the most emotion I'm avoiding at, gaining Sympathy for being weak against others. 'I'm really Pathetic'_

 _I felt her cold hands clasp under my chin, and saw the gleeful grin stretched across her face, before I felt the rough stabbing of the makeup brush against my tear-streaked skin. Petra didn't seemed all bothered by the tears and broken sobs that escaped past my battered lips. If anything, she seemed to be amused by my pain. Her muddy eyes stared down at my now make-up covered face, as if she were inspecting it for any errors._

 _That was when I realized through my pain clouded mind that my agony was her entertainment. And as well with everyone's entertainment._

 _It seemed like forever before she was done, and I had given up. Given up all the will and strength to fight this fruitless battle I'm trapped with. I was too tired to scream any longer. My tormentor seem to had grown bored with my silence. Sending a finalizing, brutal kick to my stomach. Petra clicked her tongue and started walking away, heel's clicking against the floor and followed behind by her group walking in her stead. I let out a small whimper when my side met with the floor hitting it hard. I hesitantly look up and see Petra sparing me a disgusted glance before opening her mouth to growl her parting words:_

 _"You think a_ _ **GUY**_ _like_ _ **YOU**_ _will ever have a chance with Levi? How do you think the school would respond to Levi being gay? It would ruin his life! No..._ _ **YOU**_ _would ruin his life! You want to_ _ **RUIN**_ _his life you ungrateful piece of shit? Your feelings are a burden- no,_ _ **YOU'RE**_ _a burden._ _ **Worthless**_ _._ _ **Un-needed**_ _. Why are you even here? You're_ _ **NOTHING**_ _Eren,_ _ **NOTHING**_ _. You don't have boobs, you don't have long hair or nice lips, you're just..._ _ **UGLY**_ _...You can't satisfy him.._ _ **I**_ _, on the other hand can give him what he wants..the pleasure, the desire a women can give to a man and_ _ **EVERYTHING!**_ _..that the likes of you can't give, and what makes you think Levi will be gay and be interested in you? Huh?..if I remember correctly, he wants a women's body, my body to be specific and even now, it's still fresh in my mind the way he takes me and the feeling of his rough calloused hands gripping my hips and the way his face writhing in pleasure I gave him while I cling onto his broad shoulder...ah what a nice memories indeed...You!..no one will ever love someone like you the way you are..._ _ **REMEMBER THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL...**_ _" and with that she left, with the seed of self-hatred planted inside me._

 _She was right. Who was I to believe I even had a sporting chance with Levi? How selfish I am for having a false hope that he will ever look my way or even love me the way I am... I'm really Pathetic am I?..._

 _I laid on the floor for a while, taking comfort in the coldness of the hardware against my heated skin before gathering the courage attempting to stand. Sharp pain ricocheted throughout my body, but it was bearable. I stood up, wincing and groaning in pain in a croaky voice, then grabbed my bag. Shifting it's position on my shoulder to a more comfortable one, I quickly grabbed my glasses and made a break for the bathroom before going to classes._

 _It was about ten painful minutes of scrubbing away makeup, that I finally made it too class. I was limping, the pain was excruciating, from the cut lip, to the laceration below my eye and bruised ribs, I couldn't tell which was gave me a good beating huh...Why me...Why…No... I know why... I deserved this. 'Monsters deserved this'_

 _When I arrive at the classroom, I open the door and ready myself for the viscous lecture I was about to get for being over forty-five minutes late for class. Taking a deep breath, I clutched to my side and slowly creaked open the door with a flinch. Our current teacher was in front of the class holding a open folder with notes and papers in it. She was one of the few teachers that were at least a bit kind, well...so far..._

 _"_ _Mr. Jaeger, Care to tell me why you're late?" She asked tilting her head to the side, she wore a serious look but in her eyes I could tell she was a bit concerned about...about what?... I see her glance towards my hand that was clutching to my side and the deep angry bruises on my arms, plus the slap marks on my cheeks. My breath hitches in my throat and I cower in fear at the doorway muttering a quiet "O-oh"" before shifting side to side. I was quite aware of the whole class staring intensely at the sudden distraction, and my cheeks flushed red at the attention._

 _She sighed and closed the file she held in her hand and set it on the table. "Mr. Jaeger, are you feeling alright?", asked but this time softer, I nod in a foolish attempt to mask my pain, but she see's right through my facade._

 _"_ _Listen, I'm going to be blunt okay ? You look awful, but as you seem so absolutely intent on attending my class, I will ask you once more: Are you sure you're fit enough to attend? " She asked again, I heard a few murmurs from the other students but paid no mind._

 _"_ _U-Uh Y-Yes ma'am I really am…" Even in my stuttering voice, I finally said, her eyes soften at my whispered answer and she nodded not prying any further. "Alright Mr. Jaeger, please take your seat in class, I'll let you go just this once" I nodded rushing to my seat trying not to let my groans of pain escape. I sat on my seat, feeling relieved that this was a double lesson, and looked down to my desk letting my mind wander off into the dark abyss of emotion conjured up from the previous encounter this morning..._

 _ **"Worthless..."**_

 _S-she's right..._

 _ **"A burden..."**_

 _I-I'm a burden..._

 _ **"Your UGLY..."**_

 _I-I-I'm ugly..._

 _ **"Un-needed..."**_

 _N-nobody n-needs me..._

 _ **"NOTHING..."**_

 _I-I'am... nothing._

 _My eyes shot wide open when I heard the melancholy ring of the school bell and the shuffling of class, grabbing their stuff to leave the room. I was in class, breathing a sigh of relief, I stood and couldn't hold back the agony filled groan which escaped pass my bruised lips at the sudden action. My teeth gnawed at my bottom lip as I grabbed my bag and left to go home, but unlike everyone else, by myself. It wasn't like I minded being by myself... but it is a little lonely. Loneliness became my everyday companion..._

 _Listlessly, I turned the rusty doorknob of the classroom and began to trudge home. Strolling my way beneath the wilting autumn trees shedding their vibrant leaves on the dead ground like it's falling tears weeping beside me..._

 _"Home"... Home... Home... it's an endless mantra in my mind... Home... Home... Where Izzy will be waiting for me... Where she will hug me and tell me it's okay... Home... Home... Where I can cry and not be heard... Home... Home... Warm... Home is friendly... Home is a safe zone..._

 _What is a "Home?"..._

 _The black cloud's growled an angry roar when I burst through the front door, soaken wet, with dried rain or tear stains on my face I couldn't tell. When did it start to rain? I wonder as I rip of my clothing, put on a pair of jarmers and pounced into my bed, happy to be in the safe cocoon of my duvet's._

 _"_ _I'm home..." I whisper weakly into the bed sheets with a broken voice, but not enthusiastically like I used too, and of course the red-haired girl I have come to love, appeared with an impish grin that soon morphed into a expression of anger, worry and over-powering sadness._

 _"_ _Eren-bro…", she said in a hushed tone, I didn't flinch when I felt her warm arms wrap around me and bring me into a tight embrace."I'm so sorry I wasn't there again...I-I'm so-"I cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth and caressing the side of her hair._

 _"_ _Don't worry, it's not your fault Izzy... it's not your fault... I'm fine" I reassured her with a sad smile. I could tell she was trying to stay strong by her small sniffles and how she clutched my back, gave her away._

 _"_ _Hey, Let's go and grab something to drink 'kay?" I offered, she pulled back and nodded heading to the kitchen to grab our beverages while I went and sat there on the living room couch slumped back staring at the tall-as-fuck ceiling._

 _ **"NOTHING..."**_

 _ **"YOU would ruin his life!"**_

 _It's not worth it, thinking back on what Petra had said, I squinted my eyes and felt my vision blurry with un-shed tears._

 _'_ _She's right….I'm a freak, a weirdo, a monster...I'll never have a chance with Levi…'I thought and buried my face in my hands, but a part of me didn't lose hope. It screamed that I still had a chance so I believed it, however foolish and pathetic that I may be. Izzy came back with the drinks. She had a cup filled with ice-cold ice-tea with a lemon slice on the rim of the glass and a glass filled with mango juice, with a piece of the fruit on the side. I had no idea where or how she made or got it, that but I brushed it aside and got the Mango filled drink._

 _After that we sat, seemingly in content._

 _We sat and chatted for a bit, catching up on things that happened at school, or who said what in the drama, but then I made an excuse and left the now empty glass on the living room table before sprinting up the stairs and slamming the door shut. My breathing was ragged, gasping and the strength left my legs. I slid down the dark wood door and scrunched my eyes in my palms._

 _ **I-i-i'm fine...**_

 _ **I-i'm fine...**_

 _ **I-im... I-im okay...**_

 _ **I-i-**_

 _ **I-i'm not okay**_

 _ **I'M NOT OKAY!**_

 _I didn't want to cry, I didn't want to be weak, but I just gave away to the enormity of my grief. I sobbed into my hands, tears dripping between my fingers and splashing on the hardwood floor beneath me. I was trembling, my skin was blotched but there was no-one there to witness it let alone come to comfort. Maybe if I wasn't such a freak, people would be here? I drove them all away... no, now that I think about it there was never any to begin with. I cried and cried like there was too much pain inside me to be contained. I cried like my soul needed to break loose from my body, desperate to release and eternal rage on those who opposed it._

 _I cried over the pain I felt today, I cried over the pain I knew I would feel tomorrow, I cried over the pain I knew I was causing Izzy, I cried over the pain of living._

 _Tears and tears poured from my eyes until they could no longer do so, however although the tears stopped running, the sadness and emptiness I felt still stung sharply inside my chest until I settled into a bitter numb feeling. My fists un-clenched and I felt my body still completely. I stared, unseeing at the phone beside me, before grabbing for it listlessly and dialing a number._

 _The first ring they picked up._

 _"_ _Hello?" a low, husky voice said from the other side of the line. I hesitated at first in my decision and then stuttered out a reply._

 _"_ _H-Hey Levi...do you...want to hang out?"_

 **Haru[Yukito]:So is this a cliffhanger or..what?**

 **Niko/MiMi: I don't know...But for sure I feel like shit but I regret nothin! Anyways Love ya guys! you too Haru!**

 **Haru[Yukito]: Love you too!...well...How many times did we keep sending emails and switching parts? .**

 **Rogue: Yes, unfortunately this is a cliff-hanger, and I really, really want to feel bad about this, but I really can't since the entire purpose of the chapter is to make people sad, as bad as that may sound -_-**

 **DaL(Zehel Klein): my heart is aching for my baby Eren...though, it's the purpose of it..to be angsty...and up next: chapter 6...a glimpse of Levi's life...his messed up life and him and Eren's hangout...so stay tune for more!...:D**

 **Rogue: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Grazie per aver letto! 3**

 **Thanks for reading and supporting our work!...please comment and kudos...let us know what are your thoughts about it, we'll gladly listened...^_^...**


End file.
